Namete hoshii
by GHR
Summary: Asuma and Kurenai invite Kakashi over for dinner. But has Kakashi bitten off more than he can chew? Oneshot/Threesome! NSFW


**So, this just kind of popped up into my mind the other night, and WHAM I put it on paper. NSFW Rated M for a reason! You've been warned!**

* * *

 **Dinner**

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, enjoying the warm, sunny day. Spring was making its way into the village and with it came the wonderfully warm days, that weren't too hot but still a great break from the bitter cold winter they'd had. His nose was happily buried in his favorite book. The villagers seemed to magically part around him, too used to his presence to actually criticize him for his choice of public reading material. "Kakashi! Wait up!"

The unexpected call made Kakashi pause in the middle of the sidewalk and glance curiously up from his novel. Asuma was walking up behind him, a few grocery bags in his hands. Kakashi gave his signature eye crinkle smile and a two fingered wave while he waited for his friend to catch up. Asuma walked up to him quickly, a smile breaking out on his face around his typical cigarette. "Hey man! I haven't seen you around in a while. Just get back from a mission?"

Asuma gestured with his head for them to keep walking, so Kakashi folded his book and placed it in his pocket. "I've been back for a few days. Spent most of it sleeping though." Kakashi shrugged and shoved both of his hands in his pockets. Asuma was a good friend to him. They often spent times together at the bar, or at his and Kurenai's place when Kakashi was feeling more social. Asuma just nodded at him and then raised the groceries in his hands. "So Kurenai sent me out to get things for dinner. She said she's in a cooking mood, which usually means that she is gonna cook a whole feast instead of just a meal for two. You should come! I know I am gonna need some help eating so much of her food that she will be convinced I enjoy it."

Kakashi hesitated. He enjoyed hanging out with his friends but recently, for reasons he did not like to dwell on, he had been purposely avoiding them. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a valid excuse and didn't want to insult his friend with one of his obviously made up ones. His mind brought up the food he had left in his tiny kitchen, which wasn't much since he had to throw everything out before his last mission. He glanced at the bags in Asuma's hand and caught sight of an eggplant and his mouth watered.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince Kurenai to make some eggplant miso as well. "Mah, I guess I could intrude. You make it hard to say no to a free meal." Asuma smiled, delightedly, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel that something was off. Asuma seemed to be acting normal but there was a strange gleam to his eye, a hitch in his smile, that made Kakashi feel uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he brushed it off. It was probably just those pesky thoughts that he refused to think about.

Kakashi walked alongside Asuma back toward his small house just outside of the marketplace area. Asuma mentioned that Kurenai was working on a new jutsu of her own, which made Kakashi perk up, but Asuma shrugged it off saying that she hadn't perfected it yet and didn't want to make a fuss over it in case she couldn't iron out the kinks. He then abruptly switched topics and started talking about the genin, and how Choji had eaten so much during one of their team outings he was going to have to start a part time job washing dishes at the BBQ place to keep paying for the kid to eat.

Kakashi chuckled softly to himself. "That is why I always sneak out on the brats and make them pay for me. Three paying for one is much better than one person paying for three, especially when Naruto only ever wants ramen." Asuma laughed and shook his head before spitting the last of his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. They were approaching his place, and Asuma had promised Kurenai that he wouldn't smoke too close so the smell wouldn't linger all around the house. It was better than having her try to make him quit, she knew and respected him too much to ask that. Ninja had their quirks to help them adjust and she respected that, but she still didn't want her home to stink like cigarettes when she approached.

Asuma stepped up the front porch of his home, juggling with the door knob, the bags making the movement a little awkward. Kakashi sighed and stepped forward to open the door for him.

"Thanks man." Asuma smiled at him and Kakashi couldn't help but pick up the subtle smoky scent of Asuma. No matter how many cigarettes Asuma seemed to smoke, Kakashi had noticed that he always seemed to smell like pine with a slight tobacco tang. Shaking it off, Kakashi stepped into the doorway behind Asuma into their small, but cozy, home. Asuma shuffled over to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter.

"So, Kurenai is upstairs I guess, she should be down in a second. Want to help me put stuff away?" Kakashi just nodded and walked into the open kitchen to help his friend. He grabbed a few of the refrigerated items, so he wouldn't have to ask which cabinet they belonged in and walked them over, placing them in the little bit of empty space left in the fridge. Frowning, Kakashi noticed that there was already a gallon of milk in the fridge, and his brain also picked up the fact that it was nowhere near the expiration date and half full. Confused as to why they needed so much milk, Kakashi closed the fridge and turned to ask Asuma about it.

No sooner had he finished his turn was he slammed backwards against the door of the fridge, his instincts prepared him to retaliate but before he could, his mask was ripped off of his face and a pair of strong, masculine lips were on his own, massaging and adding pressure. Shock rippled down his spine as he realized Asuma was the one kissing him so roughly against the refrigerator, with his wife upstairs of all things. Kakashi inhaled, inadvertently scenting the man, while he prepared to push the man, who had obviously lost his mind, off of him.

Suddenly, Asuma pressed the full length of his body against Kakashi, grabbing his hands and pinning them to his sides. His mouth was still insistently pushing against Kakashi's and he felt a hot tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance. Asuma hungrily bucked his hips against Kakashi, a gasp escaping in reaction. Asuma took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside his mouth, exploring. Kakashi's mind was becoming fuzzy. He had been having these naughty thoughts about Asuma for too long and now it seemed to be coming true. He wasn't prepared to defend himself during something like this.

The kiss continued, and slowly became a battle for dominance between the two men as Kakashi's mind caught up to what was happening and he remembered that he could do things with his tongue as well. He used his tongue to stroke the other mans, flicking it into Asuma's mouth teasingly before retreating back to his own. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss, making the teeth scrape together as Asuma continued to torturously grind against his groin. Finally, Kakashi pulled back, breathless, and broke the kiss. "Asuma, what the hell are you doing? You're married, what about Kurenai?"

Then a feminine chuckle filled the room. Kakashi expected Asuma to jump off of him but instead the man just smirked at him and then dropped his head to suck and nibble on Kakashi's neck, making Kakashi have to hold back a moan. His neck was too damn sensitive in his opinion. It made it hard for him to focus on Kurenai, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as she watched them. "You see Kakashi, I don't mind. We talked about it and decided we both wanted to try something new, but I figured you wouldn't go for it if we talked too much about it. I thought you might think too hard about it. So we decided to surprise you." Kurenai smiled at him, and he saw a strange, almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

Before he could dwell on it too long, Asuma had worked his way up Kakashi's neck and licked along the shell of his ear, making a shudder run down Kakashi's spine and his mind start to fog again. "Come on Kakashi, I've seen the way you look at me. Just this one time won't hurt anything." Asuma's voice was husky and deep, even better than Kakashi had imagined all this time. Without waiting for a response, Asuma kissed him again. Kakashi was much more coherent and was able to return the kiss with passion.

Their tongues fought for dominance, neither one used to backing off nor being the submissive one. Asuma took his distraction and suddenly lifted the thinner man bridal style making Kakashi let out a super unmanly squeak that he was in no way proud of. "Asuma! What the hell!" Kakashi immediately tried to wriggle free, which was a mistake because all he managed to do was rub his groin against the other mans, feeling that Asuma was already at least partially hard, and sending sparks of pleasure through his body as well. Asuma sat him carefully on the couch and stepped back, watching Kakashi as he started to slowly unbuckle his pants.

Leaving them unbuckled, he grabbed at the hem of his shirt and slowly started working it up his body, smirking as Kakashi's eyes followed every movement, then stuck on his exposed chest. Before Kakashi could finish watching Asuma dispose of his shirt, he felt feminine hands snake behind him. He jerked and turned his head to see Kurenai standing behind the couch. "Now boys, you can't just leave me behind." Kakashi blinked in surprise as Kurenai's hand turned his head and caught his mouth in a kiss. Her mouth was much softer than Asuma's but still just as persistent. His first thought was that his friend was gonna pummel him for kissing his wife, but then he realized that Asuma was still standing in front of him, just watching his wife kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Kurenai's hands snaked down his torso while her mouth pressed against his and their tongues danced She let him dominate the kiss and he couldn't help but notice that she tasted like strawberries. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly started working it up his torso, finally breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. He let it go willingly, starting to wrap his mind around what was happening. The more he thought about it, the more he accepted the idea, however unexpected it was. Kurenai walked around to the front of the couch and knelt in front of him, between him and Asuma.

Smiling at him, she raised her hands, letting her fingers gently rub up and down his thighs, sending jolts of pressure to his groin in anticipation. Asuma came to sit beside Kakashi on the couch. With a shock, he realized that Asuma had lost all of his clothing while he had been busy watching Kurenai. She brought his attention back to her by grabbing at the waist of his pants, her eyes glazed with lust and hunger as she worked the button undone and tugged. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to raise his hips. Before he let himself think about it for too long, he lifted his hips and allowed her to pull his pants down his legs.

His cock sprang free, sitting hard on his stomach. He wasn't fully aroused yet but he was nearly there. Asuma leaned forward and reached around Kakashi, gripping his hair and pulling his head back against the couch, forcing Kakashi to lean back and shift his hips forward to be more comfortable. Asuma then set to ravaging his neck, licking and nipping before choosing random times to suck around his pulse points. Kakashi panted as Asuma continued to assault his neck, then he jerked suddenly when he felt Kurenai's hands return to his thighs. She ran her nails up and down his legs, coming tantalizingly close to his arousal.

Kakashi couldn't help a low moan as he felt her tongue slowly caress his cock from base to tip. He couldn't see her with Asuma holding his head back but she continued to give slow teasing licks up and down, using her breath to help stimulate the over sensitive flesh even more. Asuma continued to lick and suck his neck, making Kakashi kind of glad he would be wearing a mask when he left to cover the marks he would certainly have there. Kakashi felt Asuma's hand snake over his torso, tracing his muscles and scars. Kakashi was being so over stimulated, he didn't know what to do with himself. Kurenai still had her hands tracing his thighs while her tongue teased his arousal. Asuma's hand steadily tracing his abdomen while his mouth ravaged his neck and his other hand pulled his hair, just tightly enough cause a delicious pain.

Kakashi had no idea what to do with his hands, but finally he decided on just holding Kurenai's hair loosely. His fingers wrapped in her long black hair, clenching just slightly as she finally closed her mouth over the very tip of him. Her tongue swirled around his tip, tasting his precum, and humming slightly. Kakashi groaned low in his throat as she suddenly took him completely in her mouth, bobbing her head a few times and swiping her tongue along the bottom of him with every pull. Kakashi felt hot and flushed as she continued to suck on him, along with the overstimulation from Asuma continuing to work his way down his neck and chest, and if he was honest with himself it had been far too long since he had been with anyone to relieve any impulses.

Much quicker than he would like he felt the familiar heat in his stomach that told him he wouldn't last much longer. "W-wait. I-I I'm gonna…" Before he could finish his statement Kurenai pulled off of him with a slight pop, making him groan at the loss of contact. Asuma released his hair and he pulled his head up to realize that Kurenai was already naked in front of him. She frowned at him, which made his heart stop. Had he done something wrong? "Well look at you, the great Hatake Kakashi on my couch, about to cum, and you haven't even given any attention to Asuma." She pouted teasingly and gave a pointed look at Asuma, who sat half hard on his couch, his hand gently playing with himself.

Realizing the ball was in his court now, he watched as Kurenai sat back on her heels watching intently to see what he would do. Fuck it, his mind screamed, just do what you've wanted to do for years now. So, before he could change his mind he leaned forward and slammed his lips against Asuma. He groaned and leaned back with Kakashi's weight and Kakashi crawled partially on top of the man. Kurenai watched hungrily as the two sexiest men she had ever known made out, naked on her couch. Asuma was tan and broad, where Kakashi was deliciously pale and slim.

The two opposites on her couch were making her hotter than ever, she probably didn't need any help getting off, just watching these two was doing it for her. She watched as Kakashi climbed on top of Asuma, their teeth clashing, tongues dancing, and then Asuma reached between them, gripping both of their cocks together and rubbing. Just like their bodies, Asuma was thicker than Kakashi but Kakashi definitely had him beat in length. That action made Kakashi groan and Asuma took dominance over the kiss. Their bodies began to move in rhythm as Asuma kept their members pushed together, rubbing against each other, precum acting as a lubricant.

Finally, Asuma broke the kiss, a small string of spit connecting them and made eye contact with Kurenai, who was on the ground rubbing her thighs together, as her finger slowly teased her slit in anticipation. Asuma suddenly pushed Kakashi forward, surprising him, but he slowly lowered them off the couch and onto the living room floor, in front of Kurenai. "Ok, Kakashi, you're gonna suck me off while I ride that pretty little face you keep hidden from view, and Kurenai is gonna ride your cock. Got it?" Kakashi gasped as Asuma tweaked both of his nipples as he finished his statement, barely registering the words before nodding. Anything to get them to let him finally cum.

Asuma moved up his body, kissing and nipping until the angle was too much, then his thick cock was in front of Kakashi's face and he licked the tip teasingly. The taste burst on his tongue, a salty tang and Kakashi quickly took another swipe. Asuma settled on his shoulders, keeping him from being able to move anything but his neck. Kakashi could only reach the tip of his cock as Asuma made him wait in anticipation as Kurenai positioned herself, backwards cowgirl style overtop his groin. Her back was pressed against Asuma's and she teasingly rocked herself over his cock, sliding her wet folds over him and making his head fall back to the floor. Finally done with her teasing she shifted her hips and he slid right in her hot cavern. Both moaned in unison as she rocked against him.

With both of their weight on him he could barely move his hips, even though he tried to push harder into her. Kurenai started thrusting her hips down hard on his, riding him with vigor, and Kakashi could hardly breathe. She was so hot and tight. He then felt Asuma shift his weight forward, placing his cock against Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Asuma staring down at him, his eyes hot, hard and dominant. "You have to suck Kakashi, or she won't let you cum." At those words Kurenai slowed her pace and started pulling all the way up and very slowly sliding back onto him, teasing him. Kakashi opened his mouth and turned his head, taking Asuma into his mouth as much as he could and sucking hard. Asuma's head fell back with a groan and he gently shifted his hips more forward and started to slowly fuck Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi did not have much movement with his neck so he used his lips, sucking as hard as he could, and his tongue to drag up and down the underside of Asuma as his mouth was thoroughly fucked. His arms were trapped to the ground by Asuma's legs, keeping him from reaching up to grab Kurenai's hips as she started to ride him harder. His groans vibrated around Asuma's cock making more pleasure for Asuma. As Kurenai started getting closer to her release she moved faster and harder, her cries of pleasure echoing off the walls before finally she ground down against him and screamed, her walls tightening to the point of pain around him in spasms. As she rode her orgasm out on top of him he couldn't stop himself. He groaned as he came suddenly, spurting his seed deep into her, making a smaller second orgasm flow through her.

Asuma was still fucking Kakashi's mouth as he felt him groan around him as he climaxed. He decided it was his turn and he grabbed Kakashi's hair to hold him and starts thoroughly fucking Kakashi's mouth, which had gone partially slack when he came. "Kakashi." The low growl from Asuma was the only warning Kakashi got before Asuma was cumming in his mouth, sending long spurts down his throat. Kakashi swallowed as much as he could but when Asuma pulled out he left a bit on the edge of Kakashi's lips and chin. Kurenai had rolled off of Kakashi while Asuma had finished, and now Asuma rolled to the side propping back against the front of the couch, panting. Kakashi lay where he was, panting, while they all basked in the afterglow. A sudden beeping pulled him out of his haze and he opened his eyes in confusion, not recognizing the sound.

His eyes opened and he was staring into the open refrigerator, looking at the two new cartons of milk, one he had just placed. The fridge was beeping at him for having the door open for too long. Closing the door he turned to face Asuma who stood at the counter, giving him a worried look, while Kurenai was now in the doorway, her face as red as the tomatoes sitting on the counter. He smiled at them, giving them his famous eye crinkle. "Mah, Kurenai that is an interesting new jutsu you have." Asuma looked over at her, confused about her red face.

"What just happened? Did you get him in the genjutsu?" Kurenai wouldn't meet Kakashi's eyes as she nodded slightly. "When did you know?" She whispered to him quietly, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile fondly at her. "Everybody smells differently." He tapped his nose quickly. "Your version of what Asuma smells like and mine are very different. From there, I just decided to go with it. So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Leave a review! If you did like it, constructive criticism and helpful techniques are always welcome. Bashing will not be tolerated. If you didn't like it, you should have just hit that little back arrow right at the top left of your screen and moved on with your life! Thanks!**


End file.
